


Experiments

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: The following logs contain experiments on SCP-0. Proceed.Read the main work, though i will post the file of SCP-0 as the first chapter here and there(soon) so if you want you can just read, but unless the main work is your kind of thing i suggest you dont read it then
Relationships: Original Female Character & Everyone, SCP-073 & SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation), SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. SCP-0's file

**Item#:** SCP-0 

**Object class:** Thaumiel

 **Special containment procedures:** SCP-0 is to be kept in an 4m by 4m room furnished with standard humanoid furniture. She is not allowed to bring its weapons into the room, and all weapons should be surrendered at the nearest security station.

Two guards are to monitor her location using the tracking device planted and report anything suspicious. She is allowed to roam the facility and canteen, and leave if Level 4 personnel has confirmed that she is going for business or during a containment breach.

SCP-0 is currently kept on Site 17, but has temporarily moved to Site 25.

 **Description:** SCP-0 appears to be an albino female of unknown origins and looks like a typical teen, but is in her late 20s. She has long white hair and blue eyes, and is currently 1.72m in height and 57 kg in weight. She does not have any physical anomalies and looks like a regular teen.

SCP-0, who refers to itself as Crystal, is generally friendly as long as it is returned in kind or at least professionalism. She has an cheerful, easy going attitude that remains even in combat. However, she is prone to slight insanity if given high weaponry or fighting someone it considers strong. 

SCP-0 has the ability to create and manipulate fire, and ordinary fire as well as her own does not affect her. She also showed small uses of telekinesis which max at an average person and herself. It has mid-tier regeneration, resulting in broken bones healing in hours and enhanced strength, speed, hearing, etc.

SCP-0 mainly uses twin katanas, and occasionally uses firearms. She has a fondness for rocket launchers and is allowed to use them if granted access by ~~Level 4 personnel and above~~ an 05 council member.

Aw, c'mon! ~Crystal

Remember site ■■? ~O5

**SCPS she has interacted with:**

SCP-073 

_*whispers* Ay ~Crystal_

_This is why we don't give intelligent SCPS their personal files ~O5_

SCP 105

SCP-096

SCP-049 

SCP-682

_It was NOT my fault ~Crystal_

_Um, yeah it was ~O5_

_We don't talk bout dat ~_ _Anonymous_

SCP 1048

_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS ALIVE ~Crystal_

_You could have just captured it ~O5_

SCP-191

_Cain's daughter ~Crystal_

SCP-079

SCP-3000

_-Not being eaten by it before and after feeding period isn't hard ~Crystal_

_Clearly you did not see how fast you moved while avoiding it. Also, leave_ ~O5

SCP-053

_She's so cute! ~Crystal_

_Oh, for the love of- ~O5_

SCP-999

_That is not an achievement ~Crystal_

_I'll give you that ~O5_

SCP-085

Number: SCP-0’s number was decided on by the O5 Council and is NOT to be questioned

**YOU ARE NOW ACCESSING ABOVE LEVEL 4 CLEARANCE FILES. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?**

**Very well**

The following contents are not to be leaked in any way to SCP-0

** Commence testing **

**Durability:**

_Does she know she's being tested? ~Anonymous_

_No. ~ Doctor Kai_

Subject was served a lethal dose of poison and ate it with its usual eagerness. Responded the same with two lethal dose but asked if something was wrong with its food when given three. At four lethal doses it asked why its food was being poisoned with.

Tests were stopped and explanations were made.

ERROR: FILES WERE ERASED

 **Standing:** Crystal has been labeled as an ’Beta' as all Safe sentient SCPS and a few from Keter and Euclid Class showed respect towards her. The rest she gets along with well depending on certain factors.

Level 5 Doctor Alexa, who has profiled with SCP-076-2, expressed concern due to Crystal's new friendship/camaraderie with SCP-076-2.

* * *

**FROM:** Dr. Alexa. Brown

 **TO:** Dr. ███ █. ████

 **SUBJECT:** What you are doing is a mistake.

███, please.

I'm telling you, that man is an monster! Nothing good will happen out of it, heck, they might even collaborate! Please, you have to see how wrong this is! SCP-0 is going to make an mistake and be killed! 

Alexa

* * *

**FROM:** Dr. ███ █. ████

 **TO:** Dr. Alexa. Brown

 **SUBJECT:** Resignation 

Doctor Alexa,

Your proposal had been overridden by the O5 Council and you are to resign due to your unprofessionalism. Guards will arrive shortly to escort you to have your amnesiac. It was nice knowing you. Goodbye.

███

* * *

**The following files are only for members of the 05 council.**

**Please give the password:**

_Scanning_

You have given Dangerous?.

You are correct.

 **Mysteries:** Crystal will not ~~answer~~ tolerate questions about her past before meeting the Foundation back in 2007. ~~Personnel are to politely bring up any topic related to it~~ UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE PERSONNEL ALLOWED TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT IT'S PAST (Refer to History) 

**History:** When Crystal first showed up at site 17 at the age of 13, she was in distress and very mistrustful. She held a bloodied katana and bore several wounds on her body, yet appeared to be well cared for. She has not shown signs of aging both mentally and physically since turning 17 and was labeled immortal when it came to old age.

SCP-073 was called on when Crystal showed up and she stuck to him, trusting only him for no apparent reason. Questioning revealed that Cain was as clueless as they were about it. [(Refer to Data Log 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762366/chapters/62821975)

During a breach months later, Crystal showed her power by killing a dozen instances of SCP-173 which had escaped. She began working with the Foundation afterwards and gradually became what she is today. 

**Discussion:** Should she be changed from Euclid class to Keter class?

 **Evidence:** Camera footage 

**Location:** Site 17 in an empty testing room. 

13 year old Crystal bursts into testing room and screams, displaying high signs of distress as she scratches herself. She demolished most of the equipment within the room and starts to punching the walls. Finally, she curls up in an corner crying.

Doctor Bright enters the room looking confused and spots Crystal. Crystal bolts upright to stare at Bright and silence ensures.

This is the first time in a while (assuming he didn't break the rule.) that Bright encountered an intelligent SCP not deemed Safe.

Crystal and Bright stare at each other for two minute before Bright carefully sits down beside Crystal.

"Are you all right?" Bright asks, earning an nod. An few minutes pass as Bright begins to bandage her wounds. They both exit the room and go their separate ways.

Notes: Negative. She has not repeated the incident and harmed no one despite reports of people seeing her around before and after this incident.

_-I find it interesting that Doctor Bright didn't try to talk to her more._

_-Yeah, usually he would jump at the chance._

_-Guess he can be a normal human being sometimes._

_-Guys, this is supposed to be serious._

_-Meh, we are usually the only ones here._

_-The REALLY important stuff isn't here cause people like THE ONE READING THIS might find out._

_-Oh, you're right. I'm going then._

Edit: Don't let her meet Doctor Bright again. She already has ideas about some of the things he did and wants to carry them out, approval or no approval.

 **THE FOLLOWING FILES ARE INACCESSIBLE. DO YOU WISH TO INPUT PASSWORD?** ****

**HINT:** I will tell you why


	2. Data Log 1

Data Log 1

**Subject (Unofficial):** [SCP-073]

SCP-0 evaded all attempts at capture, although it did not seriously injure anyone. The MTF was at a loss for it moved too fast to aim at, and would occasionally reflect bullets with its katana, though never in the direction of humans. 0 then encountered SCP-073, as it was site 17. 073 approached 0, and they stared at each other for five minutes.

0 raised it's katana suddenly and slashed at 073's legs, causing the attack to be reflected back at it. 0 examined the wound across its legs, which according to several reports, began to heal slowly. By the end of the ordeal, the wounds were an pink line. 0 walked towards 073, who smiled nervously at her. 0 tilted her head before grabbing 073's hand, prompting the MTF to aim their guns. They stopped when 0 hugged 073, much to 073's own confusion. 

He was suddenly turned to face the MTF. By then, several Level 3 personnel had been called in and they discussed the issue. 0 was escorted into containment after negotiations through 073 and classified as Euclid.

[DATA EXPUNGED] took an interest to her and interviewed her personally. 0 did not seem to mind them, despite its aversion to all other humans besides human SCPS. After an few days, 073 reported that 0's name was Crystal. It prefers to be referred to as such. Crystal slowly changed into an more easygoing person who gets along well with most people. For more details, refer to SCP-0's personal report.

 **Notes:** _Why did she chose SCP-073? Because. he wasn't human, perhaps? -Dr. ████_

End of report


	3. 2 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put chapter 2 and 3 together because 2 was too short

Data Log 2

**Subject:** [SCP-105]

 **Purpose:** See how SCP-0 reacts to other human/humanoid SCPS. SCP-105 and SCP-0 are introduced in the canteen. 105 waves at her cautiously. 0 continued to stand beside SCP-073 before moving towards 105. 0 stares at 105 before holding out an hand, which 105 carefully takes. 0 starts asking 105 questions, mostly mundane things about likes and dislikes. It should be noted that when 073 attempted to move away, 0 tugged him back and included him into the conversation. The three have started sitting together at meals.

 **Notes:** _Looks like SCP-0 isn't letting SCP-073 go anytime soon. From our reports, they appear to regard each other as siblings, despite only having met weeks ago. Still, improvement._ -Dr. █████

End of report

Data Log 3

**Subject:** [An instance of SCP-173]

 **Purpose** : Test SCP-0's power. Subject was informed about 173 and requested for the katana that was confiscated from her when she first arrived

Approval given.

Begin testing.

SCP-0 enters SCP-173's container chamber. 0 stares at 173 and blinks before vanishing. Slow-motion cameras indicate that 0 moved as she blinked, running away from 173 at an abnormal speed. 0 reappears across the chamber and stares again at 173, who is standing where she was moments before. 0 smirks and draws her katana before moving again. 0 did not blink as she moved despite her speed, and used her momentum to slice 173 in half. The test ended and 0's weapon was confiscated again to look for abnormalities.

 **Notes:** _Nothing special about the sword except it was decades old, but we kept it._

**Edit:** _Bunch of 173 instances got loose. Kid broke them apart with her bare hands and prevented causalities. Superhuman strength, possible Thaumiel Class._

End of report


	4. Data Log 4

**Subject (Discontinued due to Overseer command):** [SCP-096]

 **Purpose:** Requested by SCP-0, approved by O5-█.

SCP-0 enters SCP-096's containment chamber. They are observed using infrad and laser cameras. No distress by 096 is shown beyond the usual shyness. 0 walks around to 096's back, and removes its blindfold. Orders are immediately given to put back the blindfold, which 0 ignores. 096 starts to show distress, moving away from 0. 0 continues to stare at 096 until it eventually sees it's face. 096 is immediately in great distress, wailing and clawing at its face. However, it does not attack and instead displays behavior similar to when it was exposed to SCP-682.

0 closes its eyes, and 096 quietens to whimpering, curled up in an corner. 0 sits down next to 096, eyes still closed. This continues until Dr. Kai, supervisor of the test with Level 4 clearance, orders 0 to terminate 096. 0 refuses, and instead requests to leave. Dr. Kai denies her request before repeating his orders, adding that she would not leave until she obeyed. Subject is visibly annoyed and opens her eyes to glare at the cameras. She stands up after 4 and 38 seconds, carefully moving 096 to an corner. She walks to the door and stares at for an moment, ignoring Dr. Kai's orders to stop. She then kicked the door down, leaving the room. Testing halted and the door was replaced.

 **Notes:** _SCP-0 remained unresponsive for 2 weeks until Dr. Kai was dismissed for unauthorized cross-testing with SCP-096. The results of this experiment are similar to further encounters between SCP-096 and SCP-682, except SCP-0 has never met SCP-096. SCP-0 refused to provide further data and said to stop any cross-testing with humanoid SCPS on SCP-096. Testing between SCP-076 and SCP-096 is currently pending Overseer approval following the successful launch of Pandora's Box. -Dr. █████_

**Addendum:** _I just wanted to see what happened. Didn't see that coming. -O5-█_


	5. Seeing the future

Data Log 5

**Subject:** [SCP-187]

 **Purpose:** To see how long SCP-0 will live or any major changes.

SCP-0 and SCP-187(Blindfolded) are placed in interview room 7. SCP-187 begins viewing SCP-0. No major reactions are shown and 187 shows slight surprise and relief. 0 appears delighted and began to talk excitedly with 187. Upon request, 0 uses her fire to form images of various animals and food, somehow changing the color of the fire to match the desired image. 0 had not previously shown such manipulation over her fire. Testing was halted after 30 minutes. 187 later described 0 perfectly, and only noted that 0 appeared tired. Questions about 0's new ability were replied with 'It felt right'.

 **Notes:** _Looks like she's not dying anytime soon, and her major change is her being tired? How much energy does the kid have? Also, shouldn't SCP-187 see nothing since SCP-0 would extinguish her fire?_ -Researcher ████

End Of Report


	6. Cyborg Child

Data Log 6

**Subject:** [SCP-191]

 **Purpose:** SCP-0 requested SCP-073 meet with SCP-191. O5 approval given, begin testing.

SCP-0 and SCP-073 enter SCP-191's containment cell. SCP-191 is standing in the middle of the room and stares at 0 and 073.

"Good morning 191, my name is Crystal, and this man here is Cain." 0 speaks while 073 approaches 191.

"Hello." 073 greets, crouching before 191. 191 places an hand on 073's arm, appearing slightly distressed. 191 takes an piece of paper and crayon recently given for good behaviour and writes 'Hurt?' on it.

073 smiles reasurringly and shakes it's head, gently patting 191's head. 0, who had been watching the exchange, walked over and gently hugs 191.

"No one will ever hurt you again." 0 promised. 0 and 073 stay with 191 for 5 more minutes before leaving. Personnel assigned to SCP-191 reports that it would timidly ask when 'The nice man and woman would come back'.

SCP-0 and SCP-073 have been allocated half an hour each per week to visit SCP-191 per good behaviour.

**Notes:** This confirms that what Dr. did on SCP-191 was remembered enough that it doesn't like it happening to others then. -Head Researcher Lyn.

End Of Report.


	7. You are not allowed here

Level 5 clearance needed.

> **Question:** _When does a deer leap it's highest?_ <

**Answer:** When it is wounded.

…Incorrect. One try remaining

> **Question:** _When does a deer leap it's highest?_ <

**Answer:** When it burns.

Correct.

Access granted.

* * *

Data Log 7

**Subject:** [SCP-682]

 **Purpose:** To verify 682's response to human anomalies.

Begin log.

SCP-0 is forced into SCP-682's containment chamber without knowledge of 682. 0 does not notice 682 and instead swears at the cameras. 682 growls, causing 0 to freeze and spot it. They stare at each other for a minute before 0 starts to move towards 682, who mostly ignores 0's advance. 0 sits down next to 682 and is silent for 27 seconds.

 _682:_ They asked you to try and kill me, didn't they?

 _0:_ *laughs* Oh no, they don't have that much of a hope. They just want to test something. Remember the man that got out by exploding the door? And the little girl that you seemed to like. They want to see if it only works on us human SCPS.

 _682:_ The man was not mine to kill. The girl was not human, and has also been subjected to the Foundation. Though she lost her fear of me far too quickly for my liking. I wouldn't want to eat her anyway.

 _0:_ … **They aren't all bad.**

The conversation lapses into silence for 2 minutes and 56 seconds. 682 appears to grow agitated

 _682:_ Why do you stay with them? You could **[ERROR: FOOTAGE AND AUDIO NOT FOUND]**

0 sighs and stares at the camera for 3 minutes before O5-█, who was viewing the experiment, orders her to leave the room. 682 does not attempt to escape and watches 0 leave.

End Log

**Notes:** The footage was completely erased and both SCPS refused to reveal what happened. All personnel watching had their memories wiped except mine permanently at the same time. It is unclear how this was performed, as nothing out of the ordinary happened before and after the footage and memories were wiped. Anyway, what I heard and saw wasn't pretty. I suggest close surveillance on SCP-0 for a couple months at least. -O5-█

End Of Report


	8. Extra

Data Log 5.5 

**Subject:** [SCP-096]

 **Purpose:** A month after Incident 0-096, SCP-0 requested to 'put a paper bag over that guy's poor face'. She submitted the proposal, and as SCP-096 had yet to show distress to SCP-0 seeing his face, approval was given.

SCP-0 was still instructed to put on a blindfold just in case. The following is the audio log recorded by SCP-0 during the experiment.

>Begin Log<

_0:_ Testing, testing. Is this thing on?

Command: Yes. Please proceed.

 _0:_ This feels dumb. How did nobody think of this?

 _Command:_ We did not have anyone of high enough clearance to submit the approval without it being instantly discarded.

 _0:_ It's not that hard. Anyway, attaching blindfold. Got my paper bag too. 0 laughs for a moment at the statement.

 _0:_ Wow that sounded stupid. Kay, going in.

 _0:_ opens the door to SCP-096's chamber and closes it behind her.

 _0:_ Heyyy Shyyy Guyyy. You facing me?

A wail from SCP-096 can be heard through the microphone.

 _0:_ I'll take that as a yes. Hm, should I give you a name? How about Jake? It's nice and simple, but no one would pay attention to it. How about that huh?

096 whimpers in response.

 _0:_ I'll take it. You hear that Command?

 _Command:_ Y-yes. Please continue.

 _0:_ Oh yeah, the paper bag. Right. Jake, I need to put this over your head. That way no one can see your face. Cool? 096 does not respond.

 _0:_ Yeesh. Command, I'm walking over.

 _Command:_ Understood. Be careful.

 _0:_ Jake? You don't want people to see your face, and I'm not sure whether you like killing them for it but considering how sad you are I'm guessing no. So let's just put this bag over your head and be done. I promise I'll get a mask or something next time.

There is silence for 1 minute and 23 seconds before 096 can be heard moving in the background.

 _0:_ Yes! Give me a high-five. Oh wait I can't see. Never mind, lemme get this bag on. I can't wait to tell Cain. Stay still.

SCP-0 shuffles around, presumably placing the bag on.

 _0:_ And the bag is on! Removing blindfold. 

_Command:_ Send visual confirmation.

 _0:_ It's nice and as secure as a big paper bag can be! I'm so glad I drew those X's on it. How's it feel Jake?

096 can be heard rummaging in the background.

 _0:_ He's not wailing, so either he's accepted the bag or he's getting used to me. Wanna check?

 _Command:_ Is he showing any signs of distress?

 _0:_ Nope. Oh, he's walking over. Sup Jake!

096 is silent for a moment before letting out a choked noise.

 _Command:_ What was that sound? Zero, can you hear me? Respond!

 _0:_ Oh! Sorry, forgot to report. Um, I guess he likes it? He doesn't sound angry or sad- Don't pull on the bag, it'll rip! Now he's looking at me. Actually, I can't tell. Can I leave now?

 _Command:_ Certainly. Please write out a report later.

 _0:_ Damm paperwork. I'll be back Jake!

>End Log<

SCP-0 leaves SCP-096's containment cell without issue. SCP-096 can be heard moving around within the cell. A D-class is sent in, and reported why he was 'staring at a mutant freak wearing a paper bag'. Experiment successful.

End Of Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treading a fine line between crack and serious stuff here


	9. Witches

Data Log 8

**Subject:** [SCP-239]

 **Purpose:** SCP-0 has shown a powerful resistance to reality-bending and emotional as well as physical manipulation. Dr. Gears requested for her to try interacting with SCP-239 as it is unlikely SCP-0 will be led astray by SCP-239.

Their introduction can also be used to provide more evidence of the cover story given to SCP-239, making it less likely for SCP-239 to doubt her power limit as she grows.

O5 council approval given. Dr. Gears will supervise the encounter.

SCP-0 enters SCP-239's containment chamber. Dr. Gears introduces her as a fellow witch, one who wielded pyrokinesis. 239 immediately requests a demonstration, which 0 provided by forming animals with her fire.

239 is amazed and inquires if she could do the same thing. 0 denies it and says that she is the only one who can manipulate fire. They begin to interact, with 239 asking questions of the outside world.

The following is a audio excerpt from the conversation.

>Begin log<

_0:_ The world outside is a scary place. Magic is nice, but there are bad people that use it badly.

_239:_ Why would the do that?

_0:_ Because power is intoxicating, Sigurrós. That's why we have to make sure you don't do magic on your own. You're young, so your power is still raw and unstable.

_239:_ Unstable?

_0:_ It means that it's dangerous. That's why you must only use the spells we teach, okay?

_239:_ Got it! Pinky promise!

_0:_ *smiles* Pinky promise. Be a good girl now. I have work to do.

_239:_ Will you be back? 0: If you behave and nothing happens, yeah, I'll come back.

_239:_ I will! Bye!

0 leaves 239's chambers without incident.

>End log<

**Notes:** SCP-239 has been notably happier after the encounter, and firmly believes in her standing as a witch, as well as Dr. Clef, the 'scary wizard magistrate' punishing her if she tries more unauthorized spells. SCP-0 is now allowed to visit 239 every week for 30 minute sessions under my supervision. Experiment was a success. -Dr. Gears.

End Of Report.


	10. Photos and desires

Data Log 9

**Subject:** [SCP-978]

 **Purpose:** Investigating how SCP-0 feels about her containment.

SCP-0's photo was first taken without her knowledge. The resulting photo was completely black with a single sentence at the bottom that does not match SCP-0's handwriting or any Foundation personnel. The following sentence was _'A powerful device, but some desires cannot be captured on paper.'_

When presented and informed about SCP-978, SCP-0 looked mildly surprised and asked if she could take a picture with others. Permission was granted as long as no harm came to SCP-978.

It should be noted that the results of this experiment shows that when taking a photo with someone else, her desires are based on the person. SCP-0's desires also tend to be stronger or overlap with who she is taking the picture with.

The following SCPS she took a photo with have been listed

**Subject:** SCP-073 

**Photographed Activity:** Smiling for the picture. 

**Photo Result:** 073 is roaming a wheat field while 0 presents a flower to him excitedly. 

**Subject:** SCP-076

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is distracting 076

**Photo Result:** 0 is perched on 076's shoulders and talking to 073. 076 appears only mildly irritated by 073's appearance. 

**Subject:** SCP-096 

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is sitting next to 096, who is wearing his paper bag. 

**Photo Result:** Same position, but 096 is no longer wearing his paper bag.

**Notes:** _ This was reported by 0. Good thing she took it personally and checked the photo. _

**Subject:** SCP-131

**Photographed Activity:** Rolling in circles around 0 

**Photo Result:** Staring at 173 while 0 makes a rude gesture at it. 

**Subject:** SCP-105 

**Photographed Activity:** Denied by O5 Command

**Photo Result:** Denied 

**Subject** : SCP-166 

**Photographed Activity:** Posing for the camera 

**Photo Result:** 166 appears to be fully clothed and talking to an unidentified man. 0 is next to her, staring off to the distance. 

**Notes:** _Upon closer inspection, the 'clothes' 166 wore were made out of fire, 0's fire._

**Subject:** SCP-191

**Photographed Activity:** Waving at the camera 

**Photo Result:** Same position, but 191 is fully human. 

**Subject:** SCP-239 

**Photographed Activity:** Practicing 'spells' 

**Photo Result:** 239 is riding a broomstick, while 0 floats in the air beside her. 

**Subject:** SCP-321

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is sitting next to 321.

**Photo Result:** 321 is standing up and gesturing at 0. 

**Subject:** SCP-590 

**Photographed Activity:** Drawing together 

**Photo Result:** 0 is watching 590 talk to Dr. Bright 

**Subject:** SCP-682 

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is waving at 682, who is in his acid tank.

**Photo Result:** 0 appears to be shielding the cameraman and other researchers from 682. 

**Subject:** SCP-953 

**Photographed Activity:** 953 is staring at the camera while 0 gestures to it 

**Photo Result:** 953 is huddled in a corner while 0 advances on her, wearing a nine-tailed fox costume. 

**Subject:** SCP-3000 

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is watching divers harvest

**Photo Result:** 0 is straddling 3000, pointing excitedly at something out of the frame. 3000 is swimming towards it. 

SCP-0 has also taken photos with researchers.

**Researchers**

**Subject:** Dr. Alto Clef 

**Photographed Activity:** Staring at the camera

**Photo Result:** 0 looks younger and confused. Dr. Clef’s face is replaced with a tomato and is staring at her.

**Notes:** _ I don't understand how this is one of their desires. Did the mix up mess up the photo?  _

**Subject:** Dr. Bright

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is rolling her eyes at a laughing Dr. Bright.

**Photo Result:** 0 is holding a bloodied sword and stands before [DATA EXPUNGED] Closer examination reveals [DATA EXPUNGED] to be floating next to 0.

**Notes:** _Burned_. 

**Subject:** Dr Gears 

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is talking excitedly to Dr. Gears 

**Photo Result:** Same position, but Dr. Gears appears amused. 

**Subject:** Dr. Iceberg 

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is waving to Dr. Iceberg 

**Photo Result:** Helping Dr. Iceberg with his work. 

**Subject:** Dr. Kondraki Photographed Activity: Looking at 408, who are out of the picture. 

**Photo Result:** No change One of 408 has landed in 0's hair. 

**Agents**

**Subject:** Agent Adrian Andrews 

**Photographed Activity:** 0 is dragging Agent Adrian to the camera 

**Photo Result:** Agent Adrian is running away while 0 chases him. 

**Subject:** Agent Beatrix Maddox 

**Photographed Activity:** Looking at the camera, Agent Beatrix appears irritated. 

**Photo Result:** 0 and Agent Beatrix are training.

**Subject:** Agent Dmitri 

**Photographed Activity:** Arguing about whether swords or guns were better. 

**Photo Result:** Agent Dmitri and 0 appear to be fighting. ****

**Notes:** _ We should keep them apart, the picture almost came true when Crystal dragged Able into the debate. _

**Subject:** Agent Serena Jade

**Photographed Activity:** Staring at the camera 

**Photo result:** Both of them are talking to SCP-076

SCP-978 has been returned to containment. SCP-0 may request it as long as no harm comes to SCP-978 or attempt to use it for SCPS denied by O5 command. The photo of SCP-0 generated by SCP-978 is strange, but appears to be due to the conflicting and changing desires of SCP-0. 

**End Log.**


End file.
